Lunchtime in the Park
by NemKess
Summary: warnings: pointless fluff, mild (very mild) shonen ai. Dee and Ryo have lunch in the park.


Title: Lunchtime in the Park  
Author/pseudonym: NemKess  
Fandom: FAKE  
Pairing: Dee/Ryo  
Rating: PG13  
Status:   
E-mail address for feedback:: nemsmuses@msn.com  
  


Disclaimers: Dee and Ryo belong to me? I could only wish. Nope, not mine. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is made. This is purely to silence the voices in my head. ^_^

  
Notes: What can I say? I wrote this at a picnic while a sea gull insisted on eating my sandwich and reading over my shoulder.

  
Summary:   
Warnings: Shonen ai. Completely pointless fluff?

"Good morning, Horace!"

The aging sea gull hobbled over to Dee and eyed him steadily. With a grin the detective broke off a part of his hot dog and tossed it over. The bird caught it in midair and swallowed it down before cawing for more. Dee obliged while his partner watched with an amused, indulgent eye.

"Horace?"

Dee shrugged with a sheepish look. "One of the kids named him." He pointed to the twisted foot. "They found him caught up in some plastic coke rings a couple of summers back. You'd think a bunch of teenaged street punks would have just hurt it worse or, if they were feeling humane, killed it."

Nodding, Ryo offered no comment to that although he agreed. The dark haired man could be unpredictably sensitive about perceived insults to the kids who lived in the same orphanage that he himself had grown up in. And while Dee frequently made snarky and rude remarks about the kids (he was a self-proclaimed 'kid-hater' after all), the truth was that he'd been known to give black eyes to other guys for doing the same.

"They brought him to me instead and we took him to the station's vet." He grinned, looking mischievous. "Old Jonsey looked about as out of his depth as I've ever seen him."

Jeremiah Jones specialized in dogs. It was doubtful that he'd paid much attention to any bird doctoring lessons that they'd taught him in school. It would have been like giving Ryo a crossbow and asking him to shoot it. Same concept 'point at bad guy, release projectile', but infinitely different than the sniper rifle he was so good with.

"There was no help for the leg, it was already messed up bad, but Jonsey did the best he could. After a few weeks, me and the kids released ole Horace back out here. By then the kids had gotten attached. We all come by and feed him whenever we get the chance." 

The sea gull released a loud 'craw'-ing noise as if agreeing and the detectives shared a chuckle before Ryo tossed it a piece of his own lunch. "He seems friendly enough."

"Pain in the ass more often than not. I wouldn't have thought birds were so smart, but that damn thing just knows when it's one of us. Sees us across the park and makes a beeline over." Ryo couldn't help but notice that the dark haired man was still breaking off small bits of hot dog to toss over despite the grumpy tone of voice.

It took quite a bit of self-restraint to keep the knowing grin off his face as he replied. "Well, pets do tend to recognize they're main bread givers."

Dee frowned at the idea that it was their pet. "Yeah, but it's probably not good for it's long term survival. I mean... It's one thing here in the city. If something happened to me or the kids, he'd be okay. Someone's always gonna toss him some bread or something. But what if he decided to move somewhere else without people? Damn thing would starve to death."

The pair fell silent as Dee brooded about the sea gull's possible fate (at least, that's what Ryo assumed he was brooding over) and Ryo simply enjoyed a rare moment of his partner actually showing something other than his usual abrasive surliness or his never-ending horniness.

Horace just eyed them for a time, apparently waiting for more scraps. With a smile, Ryo spread his hands wide to show the hungry bird that their lunch was completely gone. It hopped a little closer and let out a displeased sound. "Sorry, Horace. That's it today."

He chuckled faintly as the gull glared at him before turning it's pleading gaze on Dee. Which did him absolutely no good whatsoever. Even if Dee had had some more food, he was too deep in whatever he was thinking about to notice the attention he was getting from either the bird or his partner.

With an annoyed squawk, Horace gave up and limped off a ways before taking flight. The blonde watched him go then turned and nudged his handsome partner with an elbow. "Don't worry about it. He'll be fine."

"Huh?" Dee glanced up, startled and then gazed blankly after the sea gull. He almost seemed to get lost in thought again before visibly shaking himself and glaring at Ryo. "Stupid bird. Why should I care if it starves to death?" Huffing and looking indignant, the younger detective got up and tossed his trash in a nearby can. He stomped off, calling over his shoulder, "Come on, we've got to get back to the station."

Ryo smiled and followed at a more sedate pace. 

Perhaps they should eat lunch at the park more often.


End file.
